The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and to a method for operating a portable electronic device.
Today's smart phones or tablet computers contain a couple of sensors such as, for example, a gyroscope or an acceleration sensor used for detecting an orientation of the device display for having the content to be displayed adapted to such orientation.
In general, chemical sensors are known for detecting an analyte in a gas or a fluid. In particular, metal-oxide sensors are chemical sensors known to be operated at elevated temperatures of a few hundred degrees Celsius. In order to achieve these temperatures in a sensitive layer of the chemical sensor a heater thermally coupled to the sensitive layer may be heated prior to and/or during taking a sensor reading. However, such metal-oxide sensors may suffer from an offset drift when the chemical sensor is not operated, i.e. when the heater of the chemical sensor is not activated for some time. Such drift may mainly result from an adsorption of water into the sensitive layer of the chemical sensor.